


великий китайский отпуск

by hitamyujr



Category: GOT7
Genre: China, M/M, lapslock
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 04:20:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16234091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hitamyujr/pseuds/hitamyujr
Summary: у джексона и джинёна стопроцентная совместимость для поездок





	великий китайский отпуск

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hlopushka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hlopushka/gifts).



джинён, конечно, находит миллион причин, почему идея не очень - и к маме обещал съездить, и обузой быть не хочет, и визу не успеет, и вообще есть ли у него для той визы место в паспорте. а может, вообще их не дают, пока бан наложен?

\- хватит придумывать экскьюзы, - бубнит джексон, вплетая в корейский свои английские словечки. - как будто тебе лично въезд запретили.

джексон в свою очередь, конечно, находит миллион причин, почему идея прекрасная, и начинаются они с того, что идея принадлежит ему. он лично, джексон ван, придумал и разработал план, почему джинёну совершенно необходим сейчас отпуск в китае, а раз джексон ван что-то придумал и разработал, то оно должно быть исполнено всенепременно. ну и вообще к маме положено ездить на чусок, как раз ко дню рождения своему и отправится. обузой быть сложно, потому что “ван цзяэр, я люблю пробовать разную еду! - и я люблю пробовать разную еду”, как гласит свеженькая реклама, сообщающая, что у джексона и джинёна стопроцентная совместимость для поездок. и для визы есть куча времени, пока они не вылезают из нового здания джипа.

\- я напишу тебе приглашение, - говорит джексон. джинён смеётся в ладошку и бьёт его подушкой.

\- и разве тебе не хочется посмотреть, как я выступаю?

джинён гудит в кулак “айт айт айт фром зе фендиленд”, будто изображая, что и так отлично себе все выступления представляет. джексон закатывает его в рулет из одеяла, чтоб не выпендривался.

\- и мясом покормлю. ты вот сейчас один раз не пошёл есть и ты сам сказал, что мы с тобой пойдём, вот давай пойдём, я в пекине знаю одно мясо и пельмени ещё, джинёнааа, ну меня-то не кусай... 

никто не может обвинить джинёна в том, что он продал принципы за еду, но исключительно, потому что кто угодно сделал бы на его месте то же самое. ладно, не было у джинёна никаких принципов с самого начала, просто как-то неловко взять и полететь внезапно в китай с джексоном.

в самолёте джексон как всегда пихает ему второй наушник, и на сей раз они слушают длинный-бесконечный плейлист “блессд виз сипоп”, и джинён боится думать о том, что джексон ещё и плейлист специально собирал под этот перелёт (отдохнул бы лучше, дурак). под блессд плейлист притом отлично читается путеводитель - пекин, шанхай, район чаоян и телебашня, про толщу тысяч лет до нашей эры и совсем-совсем недавние коммунистические подвиги. джексон сначала с повышенном энтузиазмом заставляет его снимать селки, а потом естественно засыпает. джинён косит глазом: у джексона телефон сейчас из руки выскользнет и шея наверняка затечёт, так что так и приходится отвлекаться от китайского величия, чтобы телефон аккуратно засунуть в кармашек с красочными журналами эйр чайны, а под шею запихать подушку. джинёнову, кто б сомневался, что на своей джексон сидит.

в аэропорту становится ещё больше тим ванг людей вокруг, и они запихивают всё ещё немножко сонного джексона в машину, и джинёна заодно тоже. плейлиста сипопа хватает ровно на то, чтобы доблессить их до входа в джексонову квартиру.

\- кто-нибудь есть дома? - шёпотом спрашивает джинён, пока джексон набирает код. - мне вспоминать китайский?

\- а тебе есть что вспоминать? - фыркает джексон и практически втаскивает джинёна внутрь вместе с его сумкой. - ни ай во ма?

\- уволь меня от китайской версии песни про кики, - джинён закатывает глаза. - оригинала сто тысяч раз в день последние три недели было достаточно.

джексон залезает с ногами на диван и заказывает им кучу еды через какое-то волшебное китайское приложение. а обещал мясом покормить, в обязательном порядке нудит джинён, но так-то он конечно не собирается тащить сейчас куда-то столь уютно развалившегося по дивану (и немножко по самому джинёну тоже) джексона. успеют ещё. пока ждут, джексон звонит маме, потом созванивается со своей командой уточнить детали на завтра, а примерно в тот же момент, когда в дверь звонит доставщик, джексон издаёт совершенно неприличный писк.

идти и получать еду он, конечно, не способен сейчас, так что джинён все же вспоминает китайский на уровне здравствуйте и спасибо - а больше он и не знает особо.

\- Эми передаёт тебе привет!

эми на экране старательно выговаривает “дядя джинён, привет, обними дядю от меня крепко-крепко”.

\- у меня заняты руки, - говорит джинён, а потом залезает туда, где и сидел раньше. - покажи ещё раз.

джексон крутит видео заново и записывает Эми миллион воздушных поцелуев, а потом настаивает, что они должны отправить ей фотоподтверждение выполненной просьбы. джексона как всегда тепло обнимать, хоть он уже и голый, даже майку стянул, а в квартире работает кондиционер. джинёновой шее ещё немножко щекотно от того, какой джексон уже щетинистый к вечеру. сам, наверное, не лучше. потом наконец-то можно есть под аккомпанемент мечтаний о том, как бы познакомить джинёна с Эми лично, и под миллион вопросов, чем джинён собирается завтра заняться.

\- погуляю, - неопределенно пожимает плечами джинён. - там вроде гигантский парк недалеко от твоего стадиона. и куча посольств, так что я буду под дипломатической защитой, если что.

кровать у джексона тут такая же большая, как в Сеуле, ну и слава богу, потому что диван им обоим раскладывать ужасно лень. самая большая радость - на лице нет никакого мейкапа, который надо снимать на ночь.

\- а ещё на тебя пойду смотреть, - сонно бормочет джинён и пытается утянуть у джексона одеяло. - и мясо ты всё-таки обещал.


End file.
